GIRLS
by seouls
Summary: "The girls can't be flightless crows. That title will always remind others of Karasuno boy's team so they have to become something else entirely. The lonely sun and her wandering rays."
1. Chapter 1

yui is such a criminally underrated character ! it makes me so sad how limited fics are for her pls. there's so much room to have fun with character sO please enjoy this fic ! it mainly focuses on yui and the girl's volleyball team and is set in au timeline different from the set haikyuu universe iM not sure where and when tbh but we'll add that in later ! pls forgive any errors in spelling or grammar. it's like 4am, i'll re-edit later most likely. ty for reading ! pls review and let me know your thoughts. also, the story is rated t for strong language and mature themes and implied / hinted sexual content ! trigger warnings include depression, and hints at suicide ! chapters will have tws just to be safe

**→→→•←←←**

Karasuno girl's volleyball team disbanded the first day of summer during Yui's second year. It was hot and all Yui could focus on was the sweat dripping down her face, rolling off her chin, and onto the floor. She didn't worry about how gross she felt or how the girl's gym still didn't have an AC. She'd complained about it to the Dean multiple times and his reply had always been the same : _Why would we spend money on a useless team?_

If Yui had been more venom instead of soft lilac, she would have spat back, _a useless team is the reflection of a useless school_, but she knew better. Her words would have been a result of the anger and sadness that was swirling in her. The girl's team at Karasuno were a laughing stock. No amount of practice could bring the spark that used to drive the girl's team. The spark that used to make them love volleyball.

The gym was hot. A window was opened to let air in, but the way the weather was looking a cool breeze wouldn't be coming in anytime soon. Yui was practicing serves like she usually did. She wanted their to be an impact. She wanted people to see her serves and be in awe. She wanted them to see the ball as a bullet, dancing through the air, past the wall, and nail the floor with a boom. She wanted-

"Michimiya-san?" Yui was brought from her thoughts, the ball slipping from her fingertips and landing on the floor. In the moment, Yui couldn't think about the blistering heat and how her skin felt like it was melting into nothingness. The girls volleyball team looked intimidating to her, standing together, standing against her. Now if they'd stand like that on the court, towering like Giants, an unbreakable wall-

"Yeah?" She wiped the sweat from her forehead, ran her fingers through her hair and only found more sweat. "What's up?"

"We're quitting." One of the twins spoke up, nibbling on her bottom lip. She looked everywhere but at Yui, not wanting to look at their captain in the eyes. "Volleyball just isn't fun anymore."

If Yui had been a different person she would have said something, but the heat made things tiring and summer was all about change and moving on. She was scared. but she didn't say anything as she watched the team walk away.

The volleyball team was restarted the last day of summer. The heat was still there, blistering and choking like fingers around her neck and squeezing until there was no air and it was suffocating.

The heat was beginning to numb Yui. It felt like nothing to her. She felt like nothing.

She spent all summer working on her serves and spikes, but it was pointless. There wasn't a team to even play this could promote the club, but who would want to join? She tarnished the girl's reputation and made them into a laughing stock. Even her old team saw no point in such a useless team and its useless captain.

Flightless crows? What a joke.

The door gym swung up, curious eyes peering around the almost empty gym. Yui glanced over, eyeing the newcomers with a curious look of her own.

"Um hello?" The first thing Yui noticed about the girl was her speech. She had an accent, a way she spoke that wasn't completely Japanese.

The next thing was the group of girls behind her. They were immersed in their own conversations, giggling quietly. They seemed so bright, like sun rays extending onto the earth and warming everything they touched.

"My name is Choi Soojin. My friends and I wanted to join the volleyball team."

Suddenly, the room was bright and blinding. The heat came in full force and Yui felt sweat dripping down her cheeks and-no, she was crying. Why was she crying?


	2. Chapter 2

hi, welcome to another chapter ! ty to everyone who liked and favorited this I'm glad you liked it and ty to everyone who bothered to even read this ? ﾟﾒﾓ iDk if anyone is interested but I did make a mini cast of all the girls to give a visual image of what they'd look like. there is a deaf character and I plan to write her as realistic as possible. Pls let me know if at any point she is portrayed poorly and sing language is in italics for easier reading ^^

Cast :

KAKEGURUI **SUMERAGI ITSUKI** AS **NOZOMI ONO**

KAKEGURUI **MARY SAOTOME** AS **TOMOE SUZUKI**

HYOUKA **CHITANDA ERU** AS **HAYAMA MORI**

OVERWATCH AS **CHOI SOOJIN**

MICHIKO TO HATCHIN **MICHIKO** **MALANDRO** AS **MACHIKO** **SUZUKI**

* * *

Yui's hands were shaking but really that wasn't anything new. Anxiety pumped in her chest with a steady thump thump thump and it reminded her of volleyball practice and how the ball would smack against the floor. Except this time she was alone. Just like the early summer days with tears and sweat spilling

It was Soojin idea. Really anything drastic or a step outside Yui's comfort zone was always Soojin's idea. It wasn't like Yui could say no. How could she? Especially when Soojin would stare at her with big brown eyes and gently say, "_Noona_, can we?"

Noona meant big sister in Korean, a term they used as a respect from Soojin's homeland. It left Yui a flustered, stuttering mess, but she'd reply back, "Of course, I don't see why not?" Soojin would be overcome with joy and so would the other girls that Yui had come to call friends.

With shaky hands, Yui opened the boy's gym. She peeked her head in, not surprised to find them doing warmups. Today was the last day of their summer break. She wondered if these flightless crows were already planning on who next to devour. By now everyone knew about Karasuno High's boys volleyball team. Powerless boys who became powerful.

Yui was proud of them. The kind of proud that left you warm and was reminiscent of cool ice pops on blistering summer days and too loud laughter mixing with noisy cicadas.

She didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts or stare in awe as Hinata and Kageyama played. She was on a mission and she promised Soojin and her team she would fulfill it. Yui took careful steps towards Coach Ukai, cheeks warming up when she caught Daichi's daze. (She blamed it on the heat.)

"Um, Ukai-sensei-," She looped her hands behind her back, to hide the shaking, "-I had a question."

He offered her a smile, hand resting on his hip. "What's up?"

"The girl's team was hoping that they could play the boy's in a practice match tomorrow." At the surprised look, she quickly added : "Since it's the first day back to school! It would be a good way to motivate them, I think." That was how Soojin had described it when she pitched the idea. Except, Yui was sure, she looked more ecstatic. More confident as she spoke.

"The girls still have a team?" There was the sound of skin against as skin.

Yui glanced over at the court and found Tanaka rubbing his head, with Suga waving at Yui with a gentle smile. Yui waved back wondering if the soft male had hit Tanaka. At the pained looked Tanaka wass sporting she was sure of it.

"Are you sure, Yui?" Ukai murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "These guys"

"I'm positive. The girl's team would love to play against the boys."

And then Ukai was smiling again, like he knew something no one else did, Maybe he caught that light in Yui's eyes that he'd never seen before. Maybe he was curious what the girl's team could do. He'd heard the story from Takeda. The girl's team quit so why did Yui, the captain of a broken team, stare at him like she'd discovered the secrets to the universe. "I don't see why not? How does after school sound?"

"Y-yes! That's perfect." She bowed, and her hands were no longer shaking. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

The next morning came quicker than Yui had thought. She spent the night prior, getting her bag ready for school and talking with her teammates-no, friends and laughing till she thought her insides would split.

It was still a sticky hot kind of day even though April showers bring may flowers. Yui was sweaty when she woke up, but it wasn't anything a quick shower wouldn't fix. She was ready for school in no time with enough time to eat breakfast and maybe even text the other girls.

She hopped downstairs, breakfast already laid out on the table. Her father was nowhere to be seen already at work. She made a mental note to pick up his favorite snack on the way home. It was a small way to thanks even though he didn't mind making breakfast for her.

Yui clapped her hands together, saying, "Thank you for the meal!" And she dug right into her scrambled eggs. She finished just as the doorbell rang. A frown settled on her face. Who's that?

With hurried steps, she placed her plate in the sink, slipped on her shoes, and opened the door. She was surprised to see Hayama and Nozomi outside her door, sporting matching smiles.

"Morning, Yui-chan." Nozomi greeted, blue eyes twinkling like the pool on a hot day. "Soojin was gonna come walk us, but she overslept." Her fluffy brown hair was decorated with a headband with a section of hair tucked behind her ear. "Like usual." She added with a giggle. "Thank you," Yui added quietly, red dancing on her cheeks.

Hayama shrugged, moving a strand of black hair from her face, a smile on her lips. "It's no biggie. It's what friends are for." Her purple eyes seemed softer as she spoke.

The trio walked to school in silence, Hayama had her eyes glued on her cell, but it didn't stop her from linking arms with Yui. Yui felt her chest tighten. She felt like all the emotions swirling inside of her, threatening to spill out in a torrents and she wondered : is this what happiness felt like?

The cherry blossoms were dancing when the girls arrived at school. Orientation would start soon, but the trio were in no hurry. There was a promise they'd made in quiet glances and text messages. They'd wait for everyone at the gate.

Surprisingly, Tomoe and Machiko were already waiting for them.

"_Soojin isn't with you guys_?" Tomoe signed when she spotted the girls. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. She moved her hands again, "_That girl. Does she plan to miss orientation_?" Yui couldn't help but notice her blonde hair was in pigtails. When she first met Tomoe, her hair was in a single ponytail.

Yui was still learning sign language, but she'd like to think she was a fast learner. She picked up the language when she first met Tomoe. She, more than anything, wanted Tomoe to be comfortable talking with her. They would be teammates on the same team after all. Though, now they're close friends.

"It's Soojin, after all." Machiko throw an arm around Tomoe, ignoring the glare the blonde gave her. "When is she never late? Morning, by the way!" She flashed the trio a grin. "What's for lunch?"

"We just got to school." Nozomi deadpanned.

Machiko's grin didn't falter. "And?"

"I'm here!" The loud voice of Soojin caught their attention. Even from where they were standing, they could spot the wavy brunette. She stood out among the masses of school students. After all, she was the only one with half her shirt unbuttoned. She slowed to a stop before the girls, huffing and puffing. "I'm here."

Hayama laughed, reaching over to button up Soojin's shirt as she said, "You are one hell of a girl, Soojin."

Yui was inclined to agree.

Soojin took a deep breathe in an attempt to steady her breathing. Her eyes landed on Yui and maybe if Yui had known Soojin a bit better she'd understand the look in Soojin's eyes was pure adoration. "Hi, Yui."

And maybe if Soojin knew Yui better, she'd know the flush on Yui's cheeks wasn't from the hot air. "Hi, Soojin."

"_We should get going or we'll be late._" Tomoe signed.

Yui nodded in agreement, but then she remembered yesterday. Her eyes lit up, and she grinned. "We have a match against the boys after school."

Machiko screamed, "Really?! Holy shit!"

"Watch your language," Nozomi warned, but even she was was shaking with excitement.

"You're amazing, Yui," Soojin said, grinning.

Yui laughed, brushing the compliment off as her friend just being nice. She hoped the match would be amazing and more importantly, they'd have fun.


End file.
